Suna and Konoha More Than Allies
by Oni Neko-Hime
Summary: An exchange program with Suna and Konoha sends the Sabaku three to Konoha for gods knows how long. But what will happen when feuds between the boys of Team 7 and those of the Sand nin breaks out?I Do Not Own Naruto
1. Exchange

"I don't see why we have to come here. An exchange program to reunite Suna and Konoha, how lame," the only girl in the group of three sand nin sighed.

"Well the invite wasn't for you Temari. Only Gaara and I were invited to swap places with the Hyuugas," the boy in black replied.

"Shut up Kankurou you know exactly why I had to come along! Someone has to keep the unsuspecting girls of Konoha safe from the Player of Suna."

Kankurou grinned slyly. "They won't mind at all," he purred turning to face the last member of the Sabaku siblings. "Gaara doesn't mind when I touch him, don't you Gaara?" he asked reaching a gloved hand out to his younger brother.

The red head turned to give Kankurou an icy stare. Sand shifted from the gourd on his back and hovered around Kankurou's out stretched hand, as though debating whether to strike.

"Aww Gaara, I'm hurt. I thought you liked when I touched you. At least you did the other night," Kankurou teased, receiving a horrified stare from the blonde girl.

Debate closed, the sand struck. In an instant the sand tightened around the black gloved hand. At Kankurou's words Gaara's cheeks began to rival his hair color under his armor of sand. 

"Speak anymore and I will kill you wear you stand," Gaara warned, his voice faltering slightly as he regained his cool. 

Kankurou squeaked helplessly as he tried to pull his throbbing hand free. To his relief the sand slid back into the gourd as a freak wind hit him and Gaara.

Temari stood glaring, her recently used fan slung over her shoulder like a bat. "Gaara go inform the Hokage of our arrival. Kankurou and I have to have a little _talk_," she hissed, tapping her fingers on the fan as she mentioned the _talk_ she would be having. Temari dragged her wounded brother away by his collar towards where they would be staying. Kankurou didn't notice his being choked, he was still gripping his pained hand, shouting how he would get revenge tonight. 

Gaara smirked as Kankurou was dragged away like he was a puppet rather than a puppet master. The Hokage, he had yet to meet the sannin woman who took the role little over a year ago. He turned to face the Hokage tower as sand engulfed him, only releasing him outside the Hokage's office door.

Startled guards faced Gaara, throwing kunai and shuriken that the nin easily ducked by moving his head to the side. The Chunin guards glared and growled as they advanced paying no attention to the sand wrapping around their legs.

Gaara sighed in mock boredom. "You're not much fun," he mumbled as he blinked his eyes a few times. The sand tightened, not allowing the Leaf nin movement. With a soft smirk, Gaara threw his hand out from his side, guiding the sand to slither up the Chunins' sides towards their hands to stop any jutsu they tried.

One of the newer Chunin yelped in surprise, startling someone behind a door near by. The door swung open as a very pissed and busty blonde walked out. "I have work to do baka!" She glanced around from Gaara to her own men. "What's the meaning of this?" she growled.  
"Hokage-sama! This Sand nin attacked us!" the same Chunin growled trying to regain his confidence.

Tsunade turned her stare to Gaara. "You should know better to appear like a normal human being at this office, especially after last year," she growled pointing a finger at Gaara. "In my office now!"

Gaara complied slowly making his way to the Hokage's office, leaving the other Chunin still entangled in sand. _'Wonder if anyone would notice if those people just went...missing,'_ he thought wickedly as he leaned on the wall of the office.

Outside he heard Tsunade yelling to the Chunin about how they should have known he was coming and how foolish they were for challenging him. Gaara also heard something that put the blonde in Gaara's good graces.

"You fools! If you pull a stunt like this again I won't stop Gaara! I'll let him kill you!" she screeched before slamming the door to her office shut as she stormed inside.

Once inside she was like a completely different person from the one who had been screaming minutes ago. She smiled as she sat on her desk, looking over at Gaara. "Welcome to Konoha!" she greeted.


	2. Plan Changes

Gaara looked at her from his spot against the wall, silent as ever.

_'Real talkative,'_ Tsunade thought bitterly, just managing to keep her cheery hostess exterior on. "Well, Gaara, I have noticed there to be a few changes with our previous arrangements," Tsunade stated.

Gaara just stared at her. "Yes, Temari refused to stay in Suna, she says she will force her way into the exchange along with Kankurou and me," he replied calmly.

Tsunade nodded. "I've heard of your sister's attitude, its not surprising really. But there are other matters we must discuss before I send you on your merry little way," she replied as she picked up a rather thick file from her desk.

Gaara looked at her quizzically. _''Merry little way'? Does she have a death wish?'_ Gaara thought angrily. "Is there any problems?"

"Well you see the teams you and Kankurou were supposed to join have been suddenly put on mission status. Kankurou's team has been sent away on an escort mission along with two members from your own assigned team. Those who set this up have been punished but it cannot be undone," Tsunade sighed.

The real story was that Tsunade had assigned them off on the mission to keep them safe from the Sabakus arriving. Shino and his clan had to take off on urgent business, so she figured if Gai, Lee, and TenTen went along as backup it wouldn't look suspicious. Hinata had managed to persuade her sensei to escort her and Neji through their journeys to and from Suna, and Kiba just decided to hang back in Konoha and relax. Both teams were broken up and on a mission to avoid the Sabakus but that still hadn't put a stop to them coming.

This left the Hokage with a rather simple solution, leave the siblings with her most capable team, Team 7.

"Where does that leave us three then?" he questioned the blonde irritably. Why couldn't she just come straight out and tell him?

"That leaves you with Team 7 who consists of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki. You will be training with them and joining them on missions during your stay here. You will also have to treat Kakashi as your own sensei and listen to him. Got it Gaara?" she asked.

Gaara had practically frozen at that name, Naruto Uzamaki. He didn't respond until his sand had shot up in defense of a crumpled piece of paper flung his way. He glared pointedly at Tsunade who smirked. "Got it kid?"

Gaara straightened up and nodded. "Yes, I got it," and without another word he walked out to find the Chunin from before still waiting a release. He walked by and with a swipe of his hand the sand fell back from the nin and seeped into his gourd.

_'Naruto Uzamaki, what are the odds it was going to be him? And that bloody Uchiha,'_ Gaara sighed as he walked from the Hokage tower. He turned from the path off to the training area to meditate and think things over for awhile before returning to the apartment.

_'They are going to hate us. Isn't that what we need now? More hate from people,' _he thought bitterly walking through the streets._ 'If only they could understand.'  
_Gaara sat silently with his back to a tree once he reached the silent training grounds. He slipped into a trance of a sleep like state. He knew he could never sleep even with the Shukaku under somewhat control now, but this wasn't sleep. He was still awake and in control but just so that he could rest without worries of what he may wake up to find.

As he slipped into this state a voice pierced his thoughts. A voice that made him want to strangle himself with his own sand. "We need to talk you little brat."

Inner Gaara stood in the corner of his mind glaring at the imprisoned Sand Raccoon, "Shukaku," he growled, his hands curled into fists at his side.

"Come now brat, even you will benefit from this news. Gods know it will cheer me up."

"All the more reason to not listen," he grumbled as he was unwillingly pulled into the confines of the Shukaku's den to a spot where he was safe from harm.

Meanwhile At The Sabaku Residence

"Get up!" the blonde growled from behind the fan that had just recently been in use.

"No you psycho! If I get up I'm gonna end up on the floor again anyway!" Kankurou cried from his feeble position on the floor. He had his hands covering his head from any more assaults by that cursed fan. _'Damn if she wasn't my sister I'd have set Crow on her by now,'_ he thought grumpily as the fan hit him again.

"You deserve it you sick pervert! I know you're the biggest player. And I know you've played for the other team on occasions but they were strangers you'd never see again! Kankurou that was our little brother!" she cried still beating the fan on his head.

"How long you crazed...AGH! I can't even think straight!" Temari growled stopping her assault to let her newly disowned brother speak. 

Kankurou slowly sat up, his head still protected by his hands. His face had one more purple mark on it though this wasn't his sister's makeup, more like the mark of his sister's fist colliding with his eye. "I don't know, since we returned to Suna I guess. If I had tried anything before he would have killed me on the spot without a blink."

"You incest loving bastard! You know he hasn't been well since the Chunin exams!" she hissed as she kicked out at her brother.

"This whole family isn't well!" Kankurou cried in frustration as Temari continued to beat him, at least the fan was down for now. He sat there covering his face allowing her to beat on him.

Maybe she would get board. He hoped. Oh how he hoped.


	3. Kyuubi's News

Across town from the Sabaku residence, another shinobi sat his room in a not so peaceful meditation. His Inner Self walked from the dark corner of his mind to a large field of sorts. "Why have you brought me hear Kyuubi?" the blonde grumbled angrily looking up at the grinning fox confined within him.

"Aww, come now kit. Is that any way to respond after I changed my prison to a field for your visit?" the kitsune questioned in a voice to try and cheer Naruto up.

"Yes, but whenever you call me to a happy field, its never good news," he accused squinting his bright blue eyes and pointing at the fox before him. Kyuubi had shifted into a form of a slightly smaller fox for the conversation, she still needed to lay down to have eye contact though.

A small smirk was etched onto the red face of the kitsune. "Hai, you know me well kit," she laughed before taking a slightly more serious tone, "but this is not a time for laughter, well your laughter."

He grumbled before sitting down in the field, his hands on his knees as he leaned towards the fox. "What now?"

"Well you see the funny thing is, for demons, its mating season kit."

Naruto stared blankly not registering her words.

'_A blonde, my container just had to be a blonde,'_ Kyuubi thought in agitation. "How to explain this for even you to understand? Ahh! You are in the demon ways, considered mature...physically NOT mentally! Definitely not mentally," she added hastily to her explanation.

Naruto was silent, his arms crossed and eyes squinted in thought, until the light finally clicked in his mind. He jumped up in fright of the thought he registered. "Mating season? Maturity? You mean..Oh my gods you mean that?" he screamed.

Kyuubi nodded her graceful head, her orbs piercing through Naruto who was frantically kicking at the ground and jumping around.

"No way you damn kitsune! No fucking way! Im still a just a kid!" he squeaked losing control of his now very unsteady voice. "I abso-fucking-lutly refuse!"

"To late kit. Mating season begins next week and there's a schedule you have to follow for your first season kit," she said calmly as she laid one of her tails on Naruto's shoulder to try and steady him.

"What do you mean Kyuubi?" Naruto forced himself to ask with a less quivering voice. He let himself be pulled closer to Kyuubi who shifted into a much smaller form of her nine-tailed self.

"I mean, that the mating season of demons goes on for four months, and in the first season you have certain tasks to accomplish before time runs out. In the first month you have to court your mate, the second month you have to become one with your mate. Then depending on whether you go for heirs the first time around, the third and fourth months are time to prepare" she said sweetly.

Kyuubi was the size of a regular fox and had a cute little something about her that seemed to keep Naruto from ripping his hair out in frustration. "Well, lets say I refuse to court anyone at all? Then what?"

"Lets just say you and your hand will become great friends in these coming four months," she grinned with an expression much like Naruto's after telling a hilarious joke.

Naruto whined feebly. "Kyuubi, can't you do something to help me out here? You spring this on me and expect me to know what to do about it all?"

Kyuubi shook her head slowly, "Sorry kit, I know I should have said something earlier. But the only thing to do is to find a mate, it can be male or female since I'm a female and your not."

Naruto began to whine more until Kyuubi shot him a glare to quit the theatrics. "Do I have to court them this coming week? Can't I wait?" Kyuubi shook her head, Naruto just flopped on the ground in defeat. "Who should I court? I know Sakura-chan won't agree, who else is there?" he mumbled in question.

A wicked smirk appeared on the fox's face for only a moment before she answered. "Well there is Kiba Inuzaka and Shikamaru Nara for starters. Kiba may even be going through the same thing, being of part demon blood and all."

"Dog-boy and lazy ass? Never! Besides can't you list some girls?" the blonde glared.

"I could, but they aren't worth your courting time," she replied expertly. _'Besides, I'm a yaoi supporter,'_ she thought evilly in a side thought. "There's also Neji Hyuuga and the Uchiha brat."

"What are you thinking? Hyuuga and the teme! No! I'd much sooner chase Kiba! Besides both of them would kill me first," Naruto squealed his face now a very bright shade of red.

"But I think Sasuke would be perfect for you. And think how strong your heirs would be, Uchiha's Sharringan and your powers from me, they would be a powerful force."

Naruto was now completely red at this thought. "Kyuubi please! Isn't there anyone else?"

"Well, there is Gaara."

"He's in Suna though," Naruto muttered looking at his feet slightly crestfallen. True, he did kinda, sorta liked the red head. He was the only person who was able to understand the pain of being a demon's host.

"Not quite kit. Gaara and his siblings are in Konoha for quite some time as it appears." Naruto looked suspicious at Kyuubi's insight of Gaara's where abouts, but he did seem seem happier, if it was true. "Shukaku told me, we keep in touch via a plane opposite this one we can visit at for short times."

Naruto bounced up, not at all suppressing his excitement. "I know what I'm going to do Kyuubi!" he squealed running from the field into the blackness that would allow him to regain consciousness.

"I'll be with you the whole time kit!" Kyuubi cried to him encouragingly. Like she would miss a moment of yaoi action caused by her own container. Fat chance there.

Naruto's body twitched slightly as he began to awaken from his meditating state. He quickly changed into his orange pants and a black tee, leaving his jacket behind on the warmer wintery-spring day.

"Now to find Gaara prey he doesn't hurt me." What he didn't know was that a certain red haired boy had also recently come to from a very similar yet slightly more aggressive talk with a raccoon.


	4. Greetings

Naruto grumbled as he searched for the red head. The blonde ran through the village searching any quiet spot he knew, which wasn't many seeing as he was not a quiet person.

"Yo! Naruto, just the person I was looking for," called a familiar voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you want? I thought we has off today. Oh hi Iruka-sensei," he greeted receiving a nod from the teacher. The two older ninja were eating lunch, _'probably talking about another mission,'_ the blonde cluelessly thought.

"Naruto, I have some news for you. Gaara, you remember him and his siblings right? Well, they will be joining us on missions and such for about a year or so." Kakashi and Iruka braced themselves for a terribly angry Naruto.

"Great! Where's Gaara?" he asked quickly without hesitation, looking from one stunned sensei to the next.

"Uh, sorry Naruto, we haven't seen him," Iruka answered slowly. Kakashi nodded, agreeing with the academy teacher.

"You're no help," Naruto grumbled once again taking off.

The silver haired Jounin stared after him before speaking. "Seems like our little Naruto has found himself a love interest," he cooed as he put his arm over Iruka's shoulders.

Iruka smiled. "It's about time. I was starting to wonder when he would get over the whole _'Im straight thing'_ and stop chasing poor Sakura-chan," he giggled.

Kakashi smiled from under his mask before releasing Iruka from his grasp. "I'm off to find Erro-sennin," he chirped.

With his hands on his hips, Iruka raised an eyebrow. "I thought only Naruto got away with saying that."

"Hai, that's true, but what the Sage doesn't know, can't hurt me."

Iruka remained silent giving Kakashi a warning glare before asking, " And just what do you need to see him for anyway?"

Kakashi smiled again winking at the brunette. "Well, I was thinking of getting some of the yaoi editions of _Itcha Itcha Paradise_ from him."

"I got you those for your birthday last year. Don't tell me there's more?" Iruka groaned think of the night after Kakashi read all that smut.

The Jounin shock his head. "Don't worry they're not for me. I just thought they would aid Naruto," and with that and a puff of smoke he was gone.

Iruka was left there to think fearful things._'What are the consequences for letting him but that smut for Naruto?'_ Iruka shuddered at the possibilities.

Somewhere In Main Konoha

Kankurou, after planning and executing his escape from his sister, was finally free on the streets of Konoha. Well, as free as he could get while he had to hide anytime a strong wind blew up. With Temari still looking to continue their _'talk',_ he wasn't as free as he would have liked.

The middle Sabaku child figured dodging her would be better if he had many witnesses, so he stuck to the main streets of Konoha. Which suited this player just fine.

He walked, well more like strutted, through the streets, checking out all the girls. A particular pack of them drew his attention.

"Hey ladies," he greeted coolly walking towards them.

The girls turned and one blonde, who he recognized as Ino Yama-something-or-other from the exams, squealed, "There he is!"

Kankurou smirked at the squeal but that smirk faded as he realized she pointed past him not at him. The Puppet Master whipped around to meet his competition, to face none other that Sasuke Uchiha.

As the girls fawned over the stoic boy, Kankurou marched up to him and stared Sasuke squarely in the eye. Such a brave yet completely foolish act received terrified and angry squeals from the pack who surround both boys. Let it be known, that if not for Sasuke's presence many of said girls would be followers of Kankurou.

Sasuke was as calm as ever, it was as if the older boy had absolutely zero effect on the Uchiha. "What do you want?"

Kankurou glared devilishly. "I'd like to have a _'talk'_ with you, Uchiha," he smirked as he mentioned the _'talk'._ Let it also be known, that the Sabaku siblings all view talks to be violent outbursts rather than civilized conversation.

"Then talk already."

"I believe we should relocate our _'talk'._ We wouldn't want to scare these lovely ladies now would we?" he responded giving warm glances to each pack member.

Sasuke gave him a hard glare as if to say, 'Please scare them away!' But no such words came from the raven haired boy. He merely walked towards the forest with his hands shoved in his pockets.

The Sand nin glared at him before giving some parting words to the girls. "I'll be seeing you all later," he whispered cutely before following Sasuke.

As he left he caught one particular comment from Ino. "Okay girls, all for forming a Kankurou Fanclub say, hai!" Her words were immediately answered with a group, "Hai!" Kankurou was pleased.

After a little walk into the woods, the boys stopped to continue their glaring match. "Well?" Sasuke prompted.

"I'm warning you, lay off the girls here Uchiha. I need distractions to keep Temari of my tail, and a stingy teme like you isn't going to stop me," he growled taking a step forward, one hand hovering over Crow on his back.

The Uchiha matched his footwork as the two began to circle each other. "I'll warn you then. If either you or your siblings harm my teammates or me, I will kill you," he snarled, the sharingan activating.

"Like we'd have anything to do with your lot. But, I can't say anything for Gaara. No one tells him what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that then we were coming here, whenever Gaara spoke, not often mind you, he spoke of that blonde baka," Kankurou answered him, enjoying the look on the usually stoic boy's face.

Sasuke froze, a look of horror, shock, and above all anger on his face.

Naruto. _His_ Naruto. That abomination was probably right now searching for his dobe. He wouldn't allow it, no he would stop it at all costs.

Kankurou fell to the ground with a thud as Sasuke lunged at him. "Where's Gaara?" I'll kill him! I swear to the gods he will fucking die for just touching my dobe!"

"If you try to kill him, you're going to have to kill me first!" growled the black clad boy as he struggled to pin down Sasuke. Damn he sucked at hand to hand combat.

Once he was sure the Uchiha was pinned he smirked, "But since that Uzamaki seems so precious to you, I''l do you the kindness and allow him to join you in Hell, 'cause that's where I'll be sure to send you."

The raven haired boy kicked brutally at his captor and leapt to his feet. A war raged in his mind- beat Kankurou to a bloody pulp, or go find and protect his blonde dobe.

But when Kankurou began to leap through the trees in search of someone, Sasuke's choice was all to easy.

Find and protect Naruto. Kill all who think otherwise. Hai, that would work well. With that he too sprung into the trees in search of his dobe.

In The Quieter Streets Of Konoha

In the quite neighborhood of Konoha, a certain pink haired ninja sat reading a book about chakra control. She had left the total control of the Sasuke Fanclub in Ino's possession for the day. It was very quite she realized, with out Ino-pig around.

A heavy breeze fluttered the pages of her book, her eyes darted from the page to the street. i 'I know this wind,' /i she thought as she put down her book. She stood up and the breeze got heavier and slightly more violent as things started to flip and flop dangerously in a vortex.

"Temari?" she questioned excitedly as she put a hand over her eyes to see better.

"Sakura?" came the response as the wind ended abruptly. Temari came around the bend to see her friend.

The two gave those squeals that girls tend to do when they see old friends. The ran and gave each other a brief hug before pulling apart to look at each other and give compliments.

You see, unlike their teammates, the girls kept in touch after the alliance was settled. The kept each other updated an anything and everything happening in the villages. So Sakura knew before Kakashi had even told her that the others were coming to stay in Konoha.

"I can't believe you're already here! Hinata and Neji only left yesterday and its not such an easy trip here."

"Yes well my brother was a royal pain and made us leave earlier, he even made me give them rides on my fan! But you know there's no way I would argue with Gaara," Temari told her as they headed towards the main streets in search of place to have lunch and talk.

"Well either way Im glad you're finally here! And because of certain circumstances's you'll be joining my team for training and missions! This is great!" Sakura squealed.

Temari smiled. "Really? That is great! But you know this means we'll both be competing for that Uchiha," she smirked.

Sakura gave a friendly growl. "No way you'll get him first! I've been working on him for years!" **_'Friend or not this bitch is going down! Cha!'_** Inner Sakura exclaimed punching at the air.

"We'll see," Temari smirked, a glint of evil intentions in her eye. "This year is going to be fun," she commented as they ordered a quick drink and onigiri to take while they walked.

Sakura nodded as Inner Sakura sat forming evil plans in her mind. "Yes, very fun."

Training Grounds

In yet another part of Konoha, Gaara was regaining his focus, retreating from the dark portion of his mind that contained the Shukaku. One thing was on his mind. Find Naruto Uzamaki. Well, two things if killing the Shukaku counted, but that was always a though in his mind.

He slowly rose to his feet, about ready to begin his search, when he heard an achingly familiar voice call to him.

"Gaara! I've been looking for you!"

Gaara turned around as expressionless as ever as he was approached by the blonde shinobi. Inner Gaara was leaping for joy, or as leaping for joy as Gaara ever got.

Naruto slowed down and stopped a few paces away, that fox grin on his face and an arm behind his head. "I would have tackled you, but I kinda didn't think your sand would have liked that much," he laughed calmly.

Gaara watched him in wonder. How was it he felt so calm around him? He had never felt calm around anyone, everyone wanted him gone or dead, except him. Gaara glanced from his gourd to Naruto before slowly taking off the sand creation and placing it by his feet as if to say it was say.

Naruto smiled, a little shocked at the gesture but loving it all the same. The blonde rushed forward to embrace the red head in a friendly hug.

Gaara nearly staggered backwards. His heart was beating rapidly in a way that was new to him. Yet he enjoyed it.

_'Is this what it is like to love someone?'_ he thought as the blonde gradually pulled away.


	5. Rivalries

After a few moments, Naruto pulled away from Gaara, a slight blush across his whiskered cheeks. He put his hand behind his head and smiled happily, "So how have you been Gaara?" he questioned.

Gaara pulled his gourd back on and went back to leaning on the tree he sat under moments ago. "Fine, I've been fine. What about yourself?"

Naruto smiled, his eyes squinted as he spoke, "I've been great! Erro-Sennin has been teaching me a lot of great new jutsus."

Gaara merely nodded his understanding. An awkward silence fell over both of the demon-nin, neither knowing how to state the news they had learned to the other and both oblivious to the fact the other was going through the same thing.

The blonde decided to break the uneasy silence, "How has Shukaku been lately? I heard he and Kyuubi have been keeping in touch."

Gaara watched the boy for the emotions he was currently learning of. Was the blonde setting him up to speak about what he had just learned from Shukaku? Or was it merely coincidence he spoke about the meetings of Kyuubi and Shukaku? Gaara stood there quietly trying to think of a reasonable answer that wouldn't give away anything unless the blonde truly knew of the coming season. "He merely told me I would be taking responsibility for a few of his demon qualities this coming season."

Naruto let the words process in his mind a bit. Was Gaara admitting he knew what Naruto knew, or was it something completely different? This is what the blonde tried hopelessly to figure out in his mind. Still at a lost he asked, "What kind of responsibilities? Anything drastic I might want to know about?"

Gaara mentally faulted. Either the blonde honestly didn't know, or he was completely dense, most likely the latter option. Gaara stared blankly at the fox-nin wondering how to put it. He ended up answering with a another question, "Why? Has Kyuubi told you something?"

Sick of these mind games, Naruto decided to answer for once. "Actually, yes she has. Something that will effect us both for the next, oh say four months. She told me that this coming spring is mating season," as he spoke his face grew an inhumanly shade of red with each word.

Gaara nodded, "Yes, Shukaku has told me the same. Except he told me it would only last a month."

Naruto looked at him curiously. "A month? But Kyuubi said-," he stopped short when he heard the fox laugh inside her cage. He growled, "Excuse me while I kill that fox." Naruto sat down quickly and zoned out for what seemed like a few minutes. In his mind he was screaming at the chuckling fox who stayed out of reach in the safety of her prison.

Gaara watched in amusement as the blonde slowly woke from his quick trance, still muttering and cursing the fox for tricking him. "Never trust a fox. They're lying, deceitful, little creatures that deserved being locked up," he ranted standing up, in his mind he heard the fox pouting.

"I wouldn't say that, not all foxes are bad."

Naruto looked up at him, his blue eyes confused. "What do you mean Gaara?"

Gaara took a step forward, then another until he was only inches away from the uneasy blonde. He had no clue what it was he as doing, it was as if his instincts and his heart had taken over not leaving any room for his brain to allow any input what so ever.

Before the blonde knew it, Gaara had pressed his lips to his own in a chaste kiss. It may have been short, but Naruto knew it was the most intimate thing Gaara had ever done, and it left both of them blushing.

They both stood there, hearts pounding, unable to think of what to do next. What does one say after they have been kissed? Naruto never thought of that and Gaara couldn't even process exactly why he had done it. True it was something he wanted, but the red head wanted a lot of things before now and he never made a motion to get them.

Naruto did the only logical thing and stepped up to Gaara for another kiss, this time he didn't pull away like Gaara had and Gaara remained there as well before returning Naruto's kiss. The two were lost in one of life's simple blesses, neither noticing the other two, now furious, ninja approach them.

Kankurou and Sasuke approached he scene and both of them paused before Kankurou lunged at Naruto and Sasuke threw kunai at Gaara, no he wasn't that stupid to charge the red head with his gourd on.

Naruto struggled against Kankurou until both of them had got to their feet and were staring each other down. Sasuke and Gaara stood glaring with sand shifting in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke growled.

"Why the fuck were you two kissing?" Kankurou screeched.

Gaara and Naruto stood side to side staring at Sasuke and Kankurou, neither speaking. Kankurou growled and pointed at Naruto. "Stay away from Gaara! He's mine! If you touch him, I will kill you!" Kankuro growled.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he looked from Gaara to Kankurou. Naruto growled before running towards the puppet controller and tackling him to the ground. The two rolled around insulting and threatening each other with each blow.

Sasuke and Gaara stared daggers at each other. "The dobe is mine. Understand?"

Gaara snorted. "I do not believe he agrees with you."

Sasuke snarled and gave up all thought as he charged Gaara, the seals for Chidori and the glow in his left hand formed.

Kankurou and Naruto continued their punching and kicking and screaming while Sasuke and Gaara threw jutsu after jutsu at each other. Both parties were violently attacking each for the love of the red head and the blonde. The red head and the blonde were fighting to keep their unannounced love, not gain it.

"What the hell is going on here?" two feminine voices called out over the chaos. Kankurou and Naruto paused mid punch at the voices of the girls they feared. Naruto jumped off Kankurou, not before giving the ninja a well aimed kick to the head. Kankuro, now slightly dizzy, stood up as well and smiled innocently at his sister and her friend.

Sasuke and Gaara on the other hand refused to let up their fight. "Ahem!" Temari screamed as a wind shot at the two boys sending the two of them backwards. Sasuke fell to the ground ungracefully, and Gaara was caught in his sand and landed on his feet.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked stomping the ground angrily leaving an indent and cracking in the hard earth.

The boys remained silent refusing to answer. Naruto coughed and looked at Gaara who looked at him, both with a look of satisfaction. Sasuke watched Naruto and Kankuro watched Gaara, both watching with desire.

Sakura and Temari looked at each other before smiling that smile yaoi fangirls smile when witnessing yaoi. "Never mind. Just don't kill each other please," they squeaked before running off to find Ino and the others to tell of their news. They didn't care that their crush was now gay. And Temari didn't have to worry about Kankurou and Gaara now because Naruto would protect Gaara with his life knowing the blonde's personality. All they thought was how interesting coming missions would be.

The four glanced at each other forgetting their feud for the moment to think of the consequences of letting those two run off now. Tension began to build up again and the heat of battle began to push its way into the area again. But just as the battle was about to break out, Gaara latched onto Naruto's arm and the sand swirled around them before they both disappeared leaving Kankuro and Sasuke to fight each other like in the forest earlier.

Silence engulfed them before Sasuke spoke. "Let me get this straight. You want your little brother. Your little brother has Naruto. I want Naruto."

"That's basically it," Kankurou huffed crossing his arms. "What's your point?"

"If we separate them, then we can get to them," Sasuke mused.

"Yeah, but both of us have tried and failed.," the brunette responded, seemingly crushing Sasuke's plan.

"Exactly. If we call truce, we can think up plans for the other. Something Gaara and Naruto won't expect or be prepared for. What do you say? Truce?" Sasuke asked his hand outstretched to the other.

Kankurou nodded and wearily shook Sasuke's hand. "Truce. For now," he replied before they moved their conversation to the safety of the Uchiha compound.


End file.
